November 22, 2019 Smackdown results
The November 22, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand which took place on November 22, 2019 at the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois. Summary Sasha Banks, captain of the SmackDown Women’s Survivor Series Team, wanted to pick a fight just two nights before Raw, NXT and SmackDown collide at Survivor Series. Well, a fight she got. Both Charlotte Flair and Rhea Ripley answered The Boss’ call, leading to a dream Triple Threat Match to kick off the blue brand. With their brand mates surrounding the ring, the three captains battled it out in an absolute thriller. In the clutch, Ripley caught The Queen with an incredible rollup while Charlotte had The Boss trapped in the Figure-Eight, pinning Flair’s shoulders to the mat for three to earn an astonishing victory. Rhea and her NXT teammates were quick to celebrate the win and head up the ramp, but a post-bout shoving match between Flair and Banks led to a massive brawl between the two units with Sunday right around the corner. Sami Zayn’s big mouth usually only leads to disgust for the WWE Universe… but not this time. The Critic of Critics was waxing poetic about how Intercontinental Champion Shinsuke Nakamura (with a newly designed Intercontinental Title) was going to prevail in his Triple Threat Match against United States Champion AJ Styles and NXT North American Champion Roderick Strong this Sunday at Survivor Series, but he was soon interrupted by Strong and all of The Undisputed ERA. Nakamura & Zayn quickly stood down against NXT Champion Adam Cole and company, but the NXT standouts were soon interrupted by SmackDown Tag Team Champions The New Day, who wanted to fight. Kofi Kingston & Big E didn’t come alone, as Heavy Machinery backed them up to take on Cole, Strong and NXT Tag Team Champions Kyle O’Reilly and Bobby Fish. Nakamura & Zayn kept a watchful eye from the entrance ramp as the two squads went to battle. New Day and Heavy Machinery struggled to stay on the same page, leading to Strong connecting with a picture-perfect knee to Tucker amidst a melee to score an absolutely Undisputed victory ahead of the group’s major weekend. Strong didn’t stop there and instead confronted WWE’s Rockstar after the contest. During the staredown, AJ Styles pounced on both competitors to ignite another melee and provide a full-on preview of what was coming to the WWE Universe. The brawl was just getting started when Zayn put a cease to the madness by taking a steel chair to Strong and Styles so that he and Shinsuke could get out of dodge, at least until Sunday. Daniel Bryan came to SmackDown to summon Universal Champion “The Fiend” Bray Wyatt just two days before their title clash at WWE’s Fall Classic. Bryan indeed was met by Wyatt, but not in the way he intended and not without a detour. The Miz, who traded some harsh words with Bryan last week during “Miz TV” in an exchange that seemed to rekindle their hostile rivalry, hit the scene to challenge Bryan to a match just after The Beard called Wyatt to the squared circle. The A-Lister attempted to prey on a vulnerable Bryan, who was furious that Wyatt was seemingly not answering his summoning. Miz even slapped Bryan across the face, leading to an unscheduled match. The two couldn’t settle their longstanding differences, however, as “The Fiend” Bray Wyatt soon appeared just as it seemed Bryan was ready to reignite the “YES!” Movement. Wyatt wrecked Bryan with the Mandible Claw, making a clear, intense statement ahead of his first title defense this Sunday. SmackDown Women’s Champion Bayley claimed she wanted to fight NXT Women’s Champion Shayna Baszler ahead of their Triple Threat Match that also includes Raw Women’s Champion Becky Lynch this Sunday. In reality, Bayley wanted to get a jump on Baszler. Noting Bayley’s issues with being attacked from behind, Baszler hit the ring and dared her newfound rival to go face to face with her tonight. The SmackDown Women’s Champion attempted to turn the tables with a sudden sneak attack, entering the ring undetected and blindsiding The Queen of Spades. Baszler battled back, twice locking in Bayley in the Kirifuda Clutch and forcing Bayley into self-preservation mode. Bayley eventually broke free of the dreaded hold, slamming Baszler into the guard rail and the ring post to escape Shayna’s deadly clutches, at least for one more night. Baszler wouldn’t remain on the ringside floor for long though, as she sat up on the canvas and stared daggers into Bayley, a look that would surely carry over into Survivor Series. Roman Reigns, Mustafa Ali & Shorty G defeated King Corbin, Dolph Ziggler & Robert Roode, but the fighting was just getting started. The animosity between Reigns and Corbin was on full display throughout this Six-Man Tag Team Match – animosity they would be best served to settle before having to team up as members of the SmackDown Men’s Survivor Series Team against Raw and NXT this Sunday. A grueling bout that certainly took its toll on all six Superstars culminated when Ali, who was absolutely surging, was tossed off the top rope by Ziggler, putting him in prime position for a match-ending Deep Six by King Corbin. No peace treaty was reached between Reigns and Corbin after the bout though, as Reigns dropped Corbin with a Spear before the Raw brand, led by Seth Rollins, soon hopped the barricade and brought the fight right to the SmackDown Superstars in the ring. Reigns, Corbin and the rest received backup when Braun Strowman arrived with a litany of blue brand Superstars right behind him. Just when it seemed like the scene couldn’t possibly become any more chaotic, NXT generals Triple H, Shawn Michaels and Road Dogg arrived DX-style in an army jeep to prompt the arrival of the black-and-gold soldiers. From there, absolute bedlam ensued with a sea of humanity encapsulating the ring and the ringside area. An epic standoff and subsequent brawl between Strowman and NXT’s Keith Lee highlighted the massive melee, which continued as SmackDown went off the air and would seemingly rage from now until Survivor Series. Results ; ; *Rhea Ripley (w/ Candice LeRae, Mia Yim, Tegan Nox & Toni Storm) defeated Sasha Banks (w/ Carmella, Dana Brooke, Lacey Evans & Nikki Cross) and Charlotte Flair (w/ Asuka, Kairi Sane, Natalya & Sarah Logan) in a Triple Threat Match (9:40) *The Undisputed Era (Adam Cole, Bobby Fish, Kyle O'Reilly & Roderick Strong) defeated The New Day (Big E & Kofi Kingston) & Heavy Machinery (Tucker & Otis) in an Eight Man Tag Team Match (15:00) *Daniel Bryan vs. The Miz ended in a No Contest *King Corbin, Robert Roode, & Dolph Ziggler defeated Roman Reigns, Mustafa Ali, & Shorty G in a Six Man Tag Team Match (8:50) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Rhea Ripley v Charlotte Flair v Sasha Banks 11-22-19 SD 1.jpg 11-22-19 SD 2.jpg 11-22-19 SD 3.jpg 11-22-19 SD 4.jpg 11-22-19 SD 5.jpg 11-22-19 SD 6.jpg 11-22-19 SD 7.jpg 11-22-19 SD 8.jpg 11-22-19 SD 9.jpg 11-22-19 SD 10.jpg 11-22-19 SD 11.jpg 11-22-19 SD 12.jpg The Undisputed ERA v Heavy Machinery & The New Day 11-22-19 SD 13.jpg 11-22-19 SD 14.jpg 11-22-19 SD 15.jpg 11-22-19 SD 16.jpg 11-22-19 SD 17.jpg 11-22-19 SD 18.jpg “The Fiend” Bray Wyatt obliterated Daniel Bryan 11-22-19 SD 19.jpg 11-22-19 SD 20.jpg 11-22-19 SD 21.jpg 11-22-19 SD 22.jpg 11-22-19 SD 23.jpg 11-22-19 SD 24.jpg 11-22-19 SD 25.jpg 11-22-19 SD 26.jpg Bayley looked to get the upper hand on Shayna Baszler 11-22-19 SD 27.jpg 11-22-19 SD 28.jpg 11-22-19 SD 29.jpg 11-22-19 SD 30.jpg 11-22-19 SD 31.jpg Ziggler, Corbin & Roode v Ali, Reigns & Shorty G 11-22-19 SD 32.jpg 11-22-19 SD 33.jpg 11-22-19 SD 34.jpg 11-22-19 SD 35.jpg 11-22-19 SD 36.jpg 11-22-19 SD 37.jpg 11-22-19 SD 38.jpg 11-22-19 SD 39.jpg 11-22-19 SD 40.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #1057 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #1057 at WWE.com * Smackdown #1057 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results